Currently, conventional cash-management applications offer various aspects of information reporting. These aspects may include Prior and Current Day reporting, Multi Bank Consolidated Information, Online Statements, eStatements, and Balance & Detailed Transaction Searching.
It would be desirable to improve information reporting by consolidating multiple systems. It would be further desirable to enhance the user experience by providing a configurable data display. Likewise, it would be desirable to provide reports in local languages as needed.